Deseos a las estrellas fugaces
by L.Sira
Summary: Desde pequeña a Pícara le gustaba pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces. En los últimos años siempre ha deseado lo mismo: no dañar a la gente. Hasta que un día comprende que su poder es parte de ella, que desear no basta y que depende solo de ella controlarlo. Debe hacerlo por ella, por Bobby y por todos. Mismo universo que mi fic anterior "Salvando a Jean Grey".


_**DESEOS A LAS ESTRELLAS FUGACES**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la idea**

**Nota de la autora: recomiendo leer escuchando **_**True colors**_** de Cyndi Lauper**

Desde pequeña a Marie D'Acanto, más conocida como Pícara, siempre le gustó pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces. Al principio eran los deseos típicos de una niña: que su familia estuviese bien, sacar buenas notas, recibir por Navidad aquel regalo especial, una mirada del chico que la gustaba… Pero desde que sus poderes mutantes se manifestaron por primera vez, su deseo fue siempre el mismo: no dañar a la gente.

Pícara vivía atemorizada por sus poderes, por lo que involuntariamente podía hacer. Los guantes se convirtieron en una prenda indispensable en su armario y en su atuendo, no quitándoselos nunca por mucho calor que tuviese. Ese temor la llevó a considerar sus poderes una verdadera maldición. Tener que evitar continuamente el contacto físico con otros seres vivos, por pequeño que fuese, el miedo constante a herir a otros sin querer y la falta ese mismo contacto la hacían sentirse muy frustrada. Ese sentimiento aumentó cuando empezó a salir con Bobby. Ese querer pero no poder hizo que su relación comenzase a deteriorarse. Y Pícara más que nunca deseó curarse de sus poderes.

Su deseo pareció hacerse realidad cuando apareció la denominada "cura" mutante.

Sin embargo, su sueño se vio nuevamente truncado cuando descubrió que la "cura" era solo temporal. Con el paso de los días, Pícara volvió a absorber la energía de todo lo que tocaba. Y volvió a sentirse frustrada de nuevo, justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse otra vez al contacto físico, debía regresar a los guantes. Al principio pidió ayuda a sus profesores, pidió que le permitieran acceder al ADN de Jimmy para curarse. Pero sus peticiones fueron rechazadas, alegando que a ella no le pasaba nada y que no necesitaba "curarse". Fue entonces cuando Pícara se dio cuenta de que, en ocasiones, desear algo con mucha fuerza no es suficiente y decidió que, ya que no podía librarse de sus poderes, al menos intentaría controlarlos.

Bobby Drake también se sentía frustrado, pero no por lo que Pícara creía. Claro que le molestaba no poder tocar a su novia, abrazarla, besarla, su frustración se debía al rechazo de Pícara hacia sí misma. Él deseaba tocarla más que nada en el mundo, pero deseaba mucho más que Pícara se aceptase tal y como era, que aceptase su verdadera naturaleza. Ellos eran mutantes y morirían siéndolo. Confiaba en Pícara, creía firmemente que un día ella lograría controlar sus habilidades y que podrían finalmente estar juntos como una pareja normal. Pero para eso ella tendría que empezar por creérselo.

Pícara comenzó a entrenarse con el fin de aprender a controlar sus poderes. Tenía que ser capaz, ninguna estrella por brillante o bella que fuera conseguiría que no dañase a los demás, dependía únicamente de ella. La princesa que ve sus sueños cumplidos por un hada madrina solo existe en los cuentos, aquello era la vida real y ella sola resolvería sus propios problemas. E hizo grandes progresos, día tras día sus poderes se fueron desarrollaron y llegó a adquirir cierto control sobre ellos, poco a poco empezó a poder tocar a la gente sin absorber su energía, pero durante unos breves momentos. Todavía había algo que la frenaba y era su propio miedo, mientras tuviese miedo, jamás conseguiría su propósito.

El miedo la estuvo paralizando hasta que habló con el profesor Xavier. Fue una tarde a visitarle a su despacho, para contarle los progresos que estaba haciendo y pedirle ayuda y consejo. Charles Xavier estaba muy impresionado con la joven mutante. Ya no era la misma chica que conoció algunos años atrás, había crecido y madurado. Se había propuesto mejorar y lo estaba consiguiendo, había aceptado su habilidad como parte de sí misma. Ahora ya estaba lista para recibir la ayuda final, para superar de una vez por todas su temor.

El Profesor Xavier explicó a Pícara que sus poderes no habían podido desarrollarse debido al trauma que le causó absorber los recuerdos de Cody la primera vez que sus habilidades mutantes se manifestaron. Su mente había creado unas paredes que impedían un desarrollo total. Por lo que le ofreció una sesión telepática para derribar esas barreras mentales que impedían a sus poderes madurar. Fue una sesión larga e intensa en la que Pícara acabó desmayándose cuando esta finalizó. Despertó en la enfermería un par de horas después, con Bobby y el profesor a su lado. Este último le aseguró que el procedimiento había sido un éxito y que sus poderes finalmente habían alcanzado la madurez, ahora tendría que ser ella quien se encargase de darles buen uso.

Todo eso ocurrió varios meses antes de este preciso momento. Ahora era una calurosa noche de agosto. Pícara estaba tumbada en el césped de los jardines del colegio, con la mirada fija en la inmensa y oscura bóveda celeste. Hacía tiempo que no creía en el poder de las estrellas fugaces, pero no por ello dejaron de gustarle. Esa noche en concreto era su lluvia de estrellas favorita, las Perseidas. Y esa noche, más por costumbre que por verdadera convicción, pidió un deseo más. Pidió ver aquel espectáculo junto a Bobby.

El deseo no había terminado de formarse en su cabeza cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Se incorporó ligeramente y miró a su espalda. Allí estaba Bobby, preguntando con los ojos si podía hacerla compañía. Pícara había decidido mantenerse algo alejada de Bobby hasta adquirir el dominio total de sus habilidades, Bobby lo aceptó, sabía que necesitaba tiempo y espacio y se los concedió, esperaría lo que fuese necesario. Pero lejos de enfriar sus sentimientos, ese alejamiento los había avivado. Pícara asintió a una pregunta no formulada y Bobby se tumbó a su lado.

Echados en la hierba, los dos jóvenes mutantes miraban como los meteoros surcaban el cielo, apenas unas diminutas estelas luminosas que se desaparecían tan rápidamente como habían aparecido. De vez en cuando se miraban, comunicándose sin palabras, solo con miradas. Lentamente, Pícara fue enlazando su mano desnuda con la de Bobby, disfrutando de un contacto durante tanto tiempo prohibido.

-Te quiero, confío en ti y sé que no me harás daño. Tú controlas tu poder, no él a ti- dijo él

Bobby siempre había aceptado a Pícara tal como era y ahora ella también. Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba la chica para decidirse, para demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz. Se recostó sobre su pecho y le besó apasionadamente, él devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Cuando Pícara despertó, estaba acostada en su cama envuelta en los brazos de Bobby y las sábanas enrolladas en sus cuerpos. Depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico, que seguía dormido, y se abrazó un poco más a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos eran realmente felices.

Porque a veces desear no basta, si realmente queremos que nuestros sueños se cumplan tenemos que hacer algo por ellos, ponernos en camino para llevarlos a cabo. No podemos simplemente sentarnos a esperar que ocurra, depende de cada uno de nosotros, y aunque a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, no por ello debemos dejar de intentarlo. En el momento en que Pícara hizo algo por cumplir su deseo, este se hizo realidad.


End file.
